When your Gone
by xRedGalaxyx
Summary: FINSIHED: What would you do, if the one you loved didn't come back? Shortly after Ron confesses his love for Hermione, he leaves with Harry to defeat Voldemort, leavin her behind. When Harry comes back, and tells her the truth, what can she do?
1. Dreams and Confessions

**(A/N-This is a FanFiction that is loosly based off of the Video When your Gone, by Pureblood Productions on Youtube. I own nothing, if I did the story wouldn't have ended the way that it did.)**

**Chapter 1-Dreams and Confessions**

"No, I gonna come to!" Hermione shouted at Ron as he walked away. She began to follow him, then a green flash came from no where and she awoke in a cold sweat, in her bed. His side, cold, and dead. She brought her knees under her chin and began to cry. It wasn't something she was accustom to, but recently, its all she could do, to help herself calm down.

--

Two years earliar

Hermione stood in the door, of the Burrow, carrying her suitcases. She had just left home, to live with the family that she belonged to. Starring at her was the man of her dreams. The only boy she can really remember ever truly fight with, except Draco, but she was tired then, and very cranky that Hagrid had lost his case because of his dad.

"Hiya Hermione!" Ron said, coming over and taking her bags from her. She smiled at him, but the smile had a small bit of doubt in it, because normally it was Mrs. Weasley who came and took her bags. Maybe he's learned some manners finally. Nah! "So, how's your summer been?" He asked kindly, and politely.

"It's been fine, in less you count the fact that I had to charm my parents, and send them to Australia, and that I might die when we go and look for Voldemort." Hermione said, in a very ha-ha fasion.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to talk to you about that." Ron said, his voice sounded a little weak.

"What about?" She said, as they reached Ginny's room. (The Room she is staying in.)

"I-I don't want you to go." He stumbled on his words.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"The same reason Harry broke up with Ginny." He said, avoiding eye contact. "I love you." Hermione didn't even have time to register this when Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Lunch time dears." She gave a dirty look to Ron right before she left.


	2. For the Better

Chapter 2-For the Better

Hermione sat in her bed. The clock read 3:20 A.M. She couldn't get back to sleep. The thought of him wouldn't let her. It's been One and half years, and she just couldn't get over it. Would he have died if she was there. Was it because she loved him to that she didn't follow them after they left. She didn't know, and would never know, because he was gone know.

--

"I meant what I said," Ron said, Hermione and Ron were in the orchid where the Weasley's would play Quidditch. He sat beside her, his eyes trying to meet hers, though he was failing miserably. "I do love you, and I can't see you die for anything. It would kill me."

"It would kill me to, if you died." Hermione said, still looking at an intersting blade grass. "It would kill me if you or Harry died."

"Hermione, listen to me. This is the toughest thing I've ever had to do, and you hardly giving me the light of day." Ron said, placing his hand on her shoulder. The touch of him made her quiver. She finally looked up. Tears in her eyes.

"I am listening." She cried, "I'm listening as well as I can. You've just dropped this bombshell on me, and It's alot to take in." Tears ran down her cheeks. Ron scooted closer, and put his arm around her. She could help herself, he was being so sweet. She just rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright." Ron whispered, "I didn't mean for you to cry, I just had to tell you unless I don't get another chance."

"I know," Hermione's tears where still falling, but not quite as hard, "I love you to." She sat up, and kissed him. When they seperated, they heard Ginny calling from beyond the trees. They quickly stood up, and ran toward her.

"It's time." Ginny said.

((This all happens before the Seven Potters. Now, for the difficult part.))


	3. You left without me

**(I apologize for the really short chapters, but that's the way this story runs. Sorry. This one is a little longer.)**

**Chapter 3-He left without me**

6:00 A.M. Hermione got up, and walked into the kitchen. Her hand was shaking so much that she couldn't even get the coffee into her cup. She shook it off, and and walked into the living room, and curled up in his favorite chair. She sipped her coffee, and held back tears. Today was a weird day for her, she hadn't cried like this since the day she and Ron picked up Harry from his house, but today was different, and she didn't know why.

--

Hermione woke up the day of the wedding. It was a ray of sunshine in the continuous down pour of the war. She was laying on the floor of the Ginny's Room, her hair was sprawled in every direction. She looked up to see that Ginny was already up. She got a sudden feeling that today would not end happily, as everyone else has said. She felt that it would be the beginning of the end, for one side or the other. She got up after a few minutes, and went into the kitchen. The Weasleys all sat around it. They looked at Hermione when she entered.

"Where'd they go?" Mrs. Weasley snapped. Hermione was so taken aback by the greeting that she stoped in mid-step. "Where's Ron and Harry?"

"I d-don't know." She said, noticeing that Ron nor Harry were at the table, "Aren't they here?"

"Obviously not." Mrs. Weasley said, "You've all been huddled together for the last week, planning, and you don't know where they are!"

"No," Hermione said, "We agreed to leave after the wedding." She tried to look past them all, out the window, but there where to many of them to even try.

"Well, they are gone, and We have know Idea where they went, or what they may have gotten themselves into." Ginny said, she had the same look as her mother. Hermione moved closer to the table, and collapsed in the chair that Charlie had willingly abandoned.

"It's Ron's fault that they left." Hermione said, tears starting to fill her eyes, "He didn't want me to go, and I refused. This was his only chance to leave me behind." She set her head on the table, "I should have...My bag!" she shot up faster then anyone could have expected, and bolted back upstairs. She searched her stuff, and couldn't find it. Ron knew she was making a bag. It had all sorts of books, and potions in it. Everything they might need was in there. She fell onto Ginny's bed. "He was in here last night." She said, as Ginny walked in, "He was here, and I didn't know it."

"It's alright." Ginny said, putting on arm around her, "They'll be fine, both of them. They my not look it, but they have more then magic just backing them up."

"I know." She said.


	4. The Tragady and the Truth

**Chapter 4-The Tragedy and Truth.**

Hermione had gotten herself together, and left for town. She had to get out of the house, and do something. Work was always her crutch. When ever she felt down, it would help her out. After work, she stopped by the local bread shop to pick up what Mrs. Weasley had asked her to.

Following her normal route back home, she felt someone looking at her. She looked around, and didn't see anybody. She continued to move forward, and again the piercing feeling. She spun around just in time to see a flash of red move around the corner.

--

It had been eight-nine months before she saw or heard anything. (Depending). The Weasley family had been kind enough to hide Hermione. The only place they could think of was behind the Ghoul which was disguised as Ron. Luckily, the inspectors wouldn't go anywhere near him, so she was safe. Hermione had to stay inside though, and wasn't allowed near windows, or doors, in case they had some one peeping. She was left without any good books, and was always fretting over when Ron and Harry would be back.

Ginny Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley where sitting at the kitchen table, while Mrs. Weasley was crying over one of Fred and George's Radio broadcast.

"That's right, we have just been informed that Voldemort has Harry Potter." Fred said, "It is thanks to (Shacklebolt) that we have this information."

"Don't worry Mom, they'll--" She cut short when she looked out the window, squealed, jumped up, and ran. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley looked up, and they both saw a familar face walking up the lane. The face had scruffy black hair, a major 5 o'clock shadow, and a lightning bolt shape scar on his forhead. He was carrying something wrapped in a sheet.

"Harry!" Hermione jumped up, and was outside before Ginny even made it to the door. "Harry, oh your alive!" she shouted with joy, hugging him. "Where's Ron?" she asked, noticing he wasn't with him. Harry wasn't smiling at all as he reached in to the mole skin pocket around his neck, and pulled out a wand. It was broken. Mrs. Weasley began to cry.

Hermione took the wand from Harry's hands, and realized at once who it belonged to. "Harry, what happened to Ron?" she said, trying not to break down into tears.

"H-h-he's dead." Harry said. "I couldn't get to his body before Dobby..." Harry stopped, tears filled his eyes, as Hermione looked at what was in Harry's hands. It had a small hand sticking out of the sheet. She took Dobby from Harry, and layed him on the table. There was a small red stain in the place where Dobby's heart was.

"Harry," Ginny hugged him, tears also in her eyes, "You have to remember, he died to protect you. It has been the only thing he's ever set his heart to completely."

For some reason, Hermione felt like she said that more to her then to Harry.

--

"Ron?!" Hermione gasped, dropping her bags, when she saw that red. She went off into a sprint. Turning the corner. She made a sudden halt, as she found her self staring into the face of man she had left so long ago.

"Hi Hermione."

**(A/N-Yes I will have a sequal. Just pay close attention, and tell me what you think of When your gone. And make sure to read the soon to come sequal, Waiting for you.)**


End file.
